finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Confuse (status)
.]] is a common status ailment in the ''Final Fantasy series. A character that is confused will be unable to distinguish friend from foe, and will sometimes attack his or her own allies. It is even possible for a confused character to target himself/herself with a spell while confused. In some cases, confused characters make erratic decisions in battle. For this reason, the Confusion spell can be dangerous if cast on an important or powerful party member. Confusion can usually be canceled by hitting the confused character with an attack (usually by having a mage whack him/her due to their weak physical attack abilities). This status is often caused by the spell Confuse and the enemy ability Entice, among many others. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Confusion causes the afflicted unit to attack their allies or itself. Confused units face the opposite direction to their allies. While physically attacking the unit will not cure it of Confusion, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each round and it does not last after battle. At the start of each turn, there is a 25% chance that a confused character will automatically recover from the status. Final Fantasy II Units that are inflicted with Confuse appear to run on the spot and cannot be controlled by the player, attacking their allies at random. While physically attacking them does not cure units of Confuse, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each turn and it does not last after battle. It can be cured with Basuna at level 6 or higher. Final Fantasy III Confusion can only be afflicted through the use of the White Magic spell Confuse or the enemy ability Glare, or through the physical attacks of the enemies Nightmare, Pharaoh, Garm, and Scylla. Final Fantasy IV Confuse makes a party member or enemy fight former allies. Confused party members break rank to face the party. When inflicted by Confuse, the affected party member may randomly attack or use a random White Magic or Black Magic spell, targeting allies instead of enemies and vice versa. In the ''Advance release, when confused the target will never cast Meteor or Holy, and Quake is bugged and still hits enemies. Monsters follow a special "confused" AI script that usually, but not always, involves attacking the monsters. Wears off after combat or when hit physically. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Confuse status returns as a status effect in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and it functions the same way as its predecessor. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Confusion causes an ally to face the party member and attack them randomly. Various attacks may inflict the status Confusion, also known in the SNES as Charm and Muddle in the PS version. This include the Level 3 White Magic Confuse, the Bard's Alluring Air, the Cannoneer's Chaos Shot, the Chemist's Lamia's Kiss and the Dancer's Tempting Tango. Enemy attacks include Confuse Powder, Entice, Knock Silly, Rocket Punch and Crush. The Samurai's Mineuchi command can be used to substitute for the regular Fight command, but it doesn't remove the Confusion status from the target, like a normal attack would. Final Fantasy VI Confused party members will be spinning in place with a green crescent whirling above the head, monster sprites are flipped. The affected acts at random with inverted targeting (i.e., attacks allies and heals enemies). Commands that will never be used while under Confusion are as follow: Item, Revert, Defend, Summon, Leap, Possess, Throw, Control, and Slots. Any commands entered but not executed before the status occurs will continue normally, but with reversed targeting. Confused monsters use the command list that appears when Relm Controls them, which frequently includes abilities not in their normal action script. The status increases the attacker's hit rate on the affected target by 25% apart from game versions affected by the Evade Bug. In some versions, confusing Sabin before he uses his Chakra Blitz leads to a glitch. This status also prevents the user from activating a Desperation Attack. Final Fantasy VII The afflicted player character loses control and will randomly attack allies, but will always carry out the last command the player input; however, if possible, it will always be against the player party. Confused enemies will continue to use their AI script, but with the definition of allies and enemies reversed. Final Fantasy VIII Confuse is inflicted by the spell with the same name. Confused targets spin around in place and attack targets randomly. The victims will make unusual battle choices including casting spells from their stock and using items indiscriminately on friends or foes. The actions that take place are determined as follows: *Step 1: :Randomly select one of the four commands a character has. If selected command is not "Attack", "Mug", "Magic" or "Item", the selection defaults to "Attack"/"Mug". *Step 2: :If either "Magic" or "Item" are selected, the game randomly selects a spell/item from the list of available spells/items. *Step 3: :The game decides which target group (allies or enemies) should be selected with both groups having a 50% chance. *Step 4: :A random target from the target group is selected if the attack is single-target. Final Fantasy IX Targets influenced by Confuse spin and attack friends or foes randomly. Characters can prevent the affliction of Confuse by equipping the Clear Headed ability. Final Fantasy X Confuse victims are symbolized with two spinning stars over their head. The victim will attack allies at random. The spell itself does not appear in the game. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Like in ''Final Fantasy X, the confused appear with two spinning stars above their head. They will attack random targets and still make poor judgments. ''Final Fantasy XII Characters afflicted with Confuse randomly target members of the party. Confuse may also be inflicted by the trap Befuddlement. The weapon Chaos Mace can inflict Confusion to an enemy. Confused characters cannot act as a party leader or perform Quickenings. Confusion is removed by being attacked physically, the spells Esuna and Esunaga, and the items Smelling Salts and Remedy (Remedy requires the purchasing of Remedy Lore 2.) The accessories Bowline Sash and Ribbon make the user immune to Confuse. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The predominant spell that inflicts confuse is the Lamia's Entice ability. Unlike previous games, Confusion cannot be canceled by attacking the unit afflicted with it. Final Fantasy Tactics Confused characters are shown randomly flailing their arms in the air. They will take random actions, some of which make no sense at all (such as commence an action on an empty space); there are cases where these random acts come at a player's chagrin (like a Ninja's Throw Knight Sword command or a Chemist throw away an Elixir). Evasion percentages of targets attacked by a Confused unit will be doubled. Confusion also prevents the use of reaction abilities and special effect-generating move abilities like Move-HP Up and Move-Get Exp. Confusion will be cancelled if the afflicted character takes damage. This status can be inflicted by Spellblade abilities of Templar of the same name or Mystic's Delirium. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Confused units are denoted by a question mark inside a speech bubble above their head. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, except abilities that would break any laws. Confusion reduces a unit's Evade by 10. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Confused units flash purple. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, even if this will break the Law. Confused units may also sometimes just move into a corner and face it, leaving their backs open to attack. Other times confused units simply move in a seemingly random manner and take no action. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Confused party members will have question marks pop up around their heads. The victim will attack allies and enemies alike, attacking physically or casting spells at random. The spell itself does not appear in the game. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Confu in the game, this White Magic spell can inflict confusion on an enemy or cure an ally's confusion. It cost 16 MP to use, and it can be bought for 1700 GP in Muu (Past & Present). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Confusion is a status effect in the ''Kingdom Hearts series. If a character is inflicted with the status, their movements will be reversed, meaning pressing left will make the character go right, until the effect wears off. Enemies inflicted with the status will either attack each other or attack the character less often, depending on the game. Gallery Category:Status Effects